Shawty You A Ten
by canzie
Summary: Bubbles sneaks out to her special new job she deems not worthy of telling her sisters when she meets her archenemy from 11 years ago, Boomer! But are things really the same? He seems to like her... no longer a oneshot, hope I made everyone very happy :)
1. Chapter 1

I** was listening to this song the other day and I was all like "Oh, this would make a cute Bubbles and Boomer story/songfic!" So I decided I'd try my best to write it! If you guys want me to continue, just say the word...s, but it's unlikely. Thanks for click'n and please enjoy.**

* * *

Boomer stretched tiredly before settling back onto the side of the car door. He tugged at his seatbelt annoyingly and wiggled in his seat irritatedly.

"What?" Brick asked, glaring at him through the review mirror.

"I'm annoyed." Boomer whinned, unbuckling his seat belt and lying down.

"We just came from school, what do you expect?" Butch said, stretching out in the front seat. "Football really got my muscles sore!"

"Baseball for me too!" Boomer said, rolling in place in the back seat.

"Guys, you need to stop complaining, you're lucky we even get to go to school." Brick said, turning into the a fast food joint.

"Aw, you're just saying that cause you're the smartest guy in school _and _The most popular, Mr. Basketball." Butch said annoyed, mostly at the fact that he himself wasn't as popular. Or smart. He was smart, but not as smart. Brick tried not to smirk arragantly at the well known fact.

"As true as that is, I'm serious. You guys need to get appreciative. We could've never gone to school if we hadn't promised those powerpukes we'd behave 11 years ago." Brick said, climbing out of his car.

"Thank GOD they stopped breathing down our necks after elementary school." Butch said happily, climbing out of the other side. Boomer followed somewhat impatiantly.

"Cause we went to a different school!" Brick pointed out.

"Guys, you're forgetting the whole point of this conversation! We can't keep going to school and come home extremely upset. We need some kind of stress realase. Can't we go to a... burger joint everyday?" Boomer begged desperatly.

"A burger joint?" Butch tried not to laugh.

"Why a burger joint?" Brick asked.

"It was there, it was the 1st thing to come to my mind." Boomer yelled in defense.

"Woah, no need to get defensive." Butch said, putting his hands up. Brick smirked at his two brothers, who's arguments always gets laughs out of him. As Brick turned to order, an idea popped naughtly into Butch's head.

"We should go to a strip joint." He said naughtly. Both Boomer and Brick turned to look at him with a face of ridicule. Didn't take long for Brick's face to form into one of consideration.

"Well..." He muttered. Boomer looked back and forth at both of them.

"Are you serious? A strip joint." Boomer said like it was the worst idea ever, but when it came out of his mouth, it sounded better then before. "A striiip joint..." He mummbled considerably.

"See?" Butch asked, feeling proud of his obviously awesome idea. Brick finished ordering.

"Kay, I'll think about it. If I think it's a good idea by tonight, we'll head straight out." He said, like a good leader. But in truth, He already thought it was a good idea. He couldn't wait till tonight. The food finally came as butch hopped up and down a bit, excitedly.

"Yeah, all boys night, tonight, every night!" Butch said, almost singsongingly as they walked to their table.

"Yea-yuh, till we get to the club!" Boomer added, snickering.

* * *

Bubbles excitedly glanced at her phone when she finished her homework.

_4:32_

She almost squealed when she saw the time. She looked over her work one last time and flew quickly down the stairs. Buttercup laid lazily on the couch, watching TV like she usually does for 2 hours when she gets home. Blossom was probably still in her room, finishing up her homework. Souldn't be much longer now.

"Kay Buttercup, Blossom's not down yet, When she does come down, make sure to tell her that I'm going to work on the class project with Molly." bubbles informed her, grabbing her most covering jacket like she always did when she was "going to molly's."

"It's kay Bubbles, I heard." Blossom said coming down to probably make dinner.

"Awesome, thanks, bye!" She said, practically busting down the door. She had goosebumps from excitment and couldn't help but let out a "whoo" on her way to her car. No, she wasn't excited about the project. She wasn't even gonna go do that. The project was real and Blossom knew it. But she finished that the day it was assigned, knowing it would be the perfect cover for her new job that she got the day before.

Today felt like a good day and couldn't help but feel excited. She pulled into Robin's house and grabbed her gym bag from the back and ran into the house.

"Eeeeh!" Bubbles squealed loudly as she entered the house.

"Woah!" She heard Robin shout from the bathroom. "Someone's excited 'bout today!" She said laughing.

"I can't help it! It's like how you felt that day when you met _him_!" Bubbles said spinning into the bathroom.

"Oh!" Robin giggled knowingly.

If you hadn't guess it, Bubbles worked at a dance club. She loved working there. She could let go of everything! Forget the day, the night and even the next day if she danced freely enough. The day she had accepted it 2 weeks ago, she had broken up with the hottest jock in school. She felt terrible till she went to that job. Her sisters were surpised at how fast she recovered, but happy she was ok. She loved the job ever since it showed how it could free her.

They put on thier lip gloss and lip stick, their tight, slightly revealing dance outfits and did their hair how the costumers liked it and jumped into Bubles car.

"I can't wait to meet that guy again!" Robin growled suductivly. "He's becoming a real regualar customer!"

Bubbles had noticed some time ago that Robin was a real naughty chick on her dance platform.

"I'm sure you can't!" Bubbles commented as she sped down the road towards the nearest dance club. The only thing she regretted is that she couldn't tell her sisters. She knew they wouldn't like that.

As they neared the place, they didn't fail to stop at one other's house. Lily. Lily was an employee at the place when Robin and Bubbles got hired (coincidently on the same day). She was very nice to them, taught them the dance moves that gets the most bucks and they quickly made friends.

"Hey, lily-girl!" Robin called out to her as she climbed into the car. As soon as Bubbles was sure the young girl was in, she sped off.

* * *

Brick hissed angrily at the results of the search he put.

"Guys." He called. They both came out of thier nearby rooms to answer to his call.

"What's up bro?" Boomer asked

"We going?!" Butch asked, overexcitedly.

No..." Brick said regrettfully. He saw their faces visiably fall. " The nearest strip club is nearly an hour away."

"So! Can't we drive it? I'll pay for gas." Butch offered.

"Ok so when we're driving back at 1 in the morning, if we're not drunk, you'll drive us back?" Brick asked. Butch quickly understood and fell silent in thought.

"I know!" Boomer blurted.

"Uh, oh." Butch said teasingly. Boomer quickly huffed at him before continuing.

"Why not a dance club? Still girls, still drinks, still fun, just... not stripping." He explained.

"Then no fun." Butch replied stubbornly.

"Don't be so picky." Brick said, coming to Boomer's rescue. He typed on his computer. "See? here, there's a dance club just 10 minutes from here."

"Fine. Are we going?" Butch asked, annoyed.

"It'll be fun when we get there." Brick said standing up. Boomer rushed out the door, ready to go already.

"Party! Dancing party!" Boomer sang as he rushed out the door.

"Geez..." Butch grumbled as he and Brick followed him out.

~At the Dance Club~

As they entered, the song _'Shawty Is A Ten' _began playing.

"Ah, I love this song!" Boomer exclaimed as they took in the sight of the whole room. The room was dimmly lit and colored lights filled the room and a large dancefloor towards the left. A long bar counter was on the right, and very sexy ladies served as bartenders. And There were several dance platforms, at least three on the right near the bar counter and more on and around the dance floor on the left.

_Shawty rock to the beat for ya boy_  
_Shawty_  
_Do it_  
_Rock to the beat for ya boy_  
_Radio killa, killa, killa_

Brick went right to grab a drink and possibly enjoy the sight of very cute dancing girls. Butch went to the dancefloor with Boomer to flirt with girls, and Boomer went to simply dance.

_Shawty fly, shawty tight _  
_Shoulda stayed there all night_  
_With you (you) with you_  
_I missed ya, picked ya_  
_Now its time I _  
_Get back up with you (you) girl with you_  
_Oh yeah_

Finally, Boomer felt relaxed as he began to dance. But as he looked across the room, he saw a fimiliar face. Even though He couldn't place who it was, He knew he knew her.

_We used to kick up at the park  
Now she's all growwn up (up)  
Rockin them stilettos  
Jumpin up outta that mercedes truck (truck)_

He began making his way to her platform, surrounded by at least 3 men. He was trying to place her name, he felt like it was right there! But who ever it was, he was hooked.

_It was kiesha  
It was sonya  
It was tonya  
It was monique  
It was nece  
It was keke  
Now I see you at 23  
All I can say is  
Ahhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhh_

Finally as she was dropping it low, her eyes locked with his and she got this real mischevious look in her eyes, and smiled a smile that sent chills down his back.

_And I don't need no more for this here  
Cuz shawty right there is a ten, a ten  
Shawty you a ten  
A ten  
Shawty you a ten  
A ten  
Shawty you a ten  
A ten_

Boomer bit his lower lip and rubbed his hands together slowly as he stood not far off from her platform. She climbed off her platform and moved away from her small group of men, and walked up to Boomer.

"Hey." She breathed, tickling his bottom lip. He wanted to kiss her so bad! Ever since he saw her, he wanted to do so. She grabbed his hands that were hanging at his sides. "Let's dance." She said and pulled him over to the dance floor. He followed, barely able to keep his feet straight, he was really beginning to want her.

_Need your keys  
So waltz on me  
Burberry fragance on my shirt from when she  
(oh) me  
Hard as a rock from when she touched me  
Thinkin now that she would've loved me  
What it is, what it ain't, tell me what to do_

The dance didn't help with his want, with her slowly dancing with him, her hands could barely find his way off of him. She reached up on her tippie toes and nibbled his ear. He prayed he could remeber who she was, and why she was significant in his memories. She seemed like the type to catch his attention. She certainly did this time.

_I know im late but destiny brought me back to you  
Time went by turned you into a butterfly  
So I say hello, tell yo *** goodbye_

"Come with me..." Boomer mumbled into her ear. Even in the dim lights, he could see her blush.

"Alright." She replied to him. She began to lead him towards the changing rooms.

_It was kiesha_  
_It was sonya_  
_It was tonya_  
_It was monique_  
_It was nece_  
_It was keke_  
_Now that I see you at 23_  
_All I can say is_  
_Ahhhhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhh_  
_And I don't need no more for this here_  
_Cuz shawty right there is a ten, a ten _  
_Shawty you a ten_  
_A ten_  
_Shawty you a ten _  
_A ten_  
_Shawty you a ten_  
_A ten_

Finally he got her where he wanted her and didn't wait to get on with it and quickly got her against the wall. And she herself didn't seem to much on defending.

_If she fine, if shawty is a dime _  
_You should tip her, you should tip her_  
_If she go, and you love her_  
_You should tip her, you should tip her_  
_If she fix you eggs and grits in the morning_  
_You should tip her, you should tip her_  
_Pancakes with the bacon on the side_  
_(you should tip me, you should tip me_)

Boomer was _so _upset when he heard his brothers calling him when it was just getting so heated. He growled into her neck causing the cutest giggle he's ever heard to emerge from her. After hearing the song he decided to take it's advce and put a 50 dollar bill in her bra, which was easier to get to with her shirt off.

"I have to go. just for a sec." He told her, pulling away.

"Wha... They're calling you?" She asked, her eyes widening in surprise. He raised his eyebrow in questioning.

"Yea... but I'm pretty sure they just want to know where I am. Stay here, ok?" He said, walking backwards. She nodded nimbly, looking stuck against the wall. He quickly ran out of the room just to run into his brothers.

"What dudes, I'm making the bigest score of my young _life_!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Oh sorry dude, you weren't answering your phone and we thoguht you ditched." Brick explained.

'Oh, plese I'm out of here!" Boomer called, going bck to the room.

"Get it boom-boom!" Butch called after him.

_Shawty rock to the beat for ya boy  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Rock to the beat for ya boy  
Now to see you at 23 all I can say is  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, aye, ahhhhhhhh_

Boomer made it back just in time to see the young blonde get out the bck door with a brunette. He sighed wantingly as the song finally came to an end.

_And I don't need no more for this here  
Cuz shawty right there is a ten, a ten  
A ten  
Shawty you a ten  
A ten  
Shawty you a ten  
A ten  
Shawty you a ten  
A ten, oh yeah_

* * *

Bubbles couldn't beleive her ears when she heard that the guy she's been waiting for all night was her archenemy from 11 years ago. She almost started crying while driving home.

"What's up bubbs? Whay'd we have to leave in such a hurry? We didn't even have time to tell our boss." Lilly said to her.

"Yeah! And it looks like you're about to burst into tears." Robin added.

"Th-the guy I've been waitng for..." She said, her voice cracking. She didn't know what to tell them. She felt so embarressed. "It was boomer." She finished and pulled into a gas station. She couldn't drive while crying.

"Woah! that rowdyruff from 11 years ago? I think I saw him, he didn't look to bad." Lilly teased.

"Hey It's not that big a deal! You won't see him again, unless he comes back." Robin comforted. It wasn't a bad thought. And it didn't seem like boomer was trying to hurt her. It looked like he really wanted to be with her, and expected her to be there when he got back. Also it seemed as though he didn't know who she was either, like she didn't know who he was.

"Ok, Ok, you're right. It's not that big a deal." She comforted herself. She finished their ride home.

* * *

"Oh too bad bro!" Butch teased.

"You must've scared her away!" Brick laughed.

"I did not!" Boomer claimed, remebering her sexy smile, signalling how much she wanted him but... he also remebered how scared she looked when she heard his name.

"Whatever dude, you let her get away." Brick finished. Well he didn't care too much about what they were say anymore. He looked off dazingly out the window, dreaming of her and her name, which he didn't get. He was determined to go everyday till he found out her name, see her again, and do what he wanted since he first saw her.

'_I'll be back...' _Boomer thought.

* * *

Bubbles snuck into her house and travelled sileently to her room and changed into her nighgown. While doing so, the 50 she had n her bra fell out. she picked it up and smiled memorically.

'_Boomer's back huh?_' She squealed to herself a little more happily than she should have and squirmed into bed.

* * *

**Ending is kinda rushed, hope you like it and yes this is a one shot but obviously, i made it exstendable. ^^ i need to see those reviews people! Thx for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It goes on! Yay I decided I'd try really hard to make this the story you all want this to be! Wish me luck, Kay!**

**Warning! Language!**

* * *

Bubbles pouted as her excuse to go out everyday was turned in. She even spared it a little wave goodbye. She glanced over to Robin who looked back to her sheepishly.

"What do I do now?" She mouthed.

Robin barely shrugged and looked away. Bubbles put her head down. Some help she was. She was going to have to change her work schedule since she can't just go out everyday now. As the bell rang, she packed up her things and pouted at her project that was turned in.

* * *

Bubbles slugged through the halls barely listening to Blossom go on about quantum physics.

"What's up? You haven't even said anything when I said they put puppies in acid to make the quantum time leaps, which isn't true." Blossom said, adding the last part so Bubbles didn't jump on her for saying it again. Bubbles had no idea what to say; she had no other excuse except for the project. She didn't bother to make a backup excuse, let alone another.

"I..." She darted her eyes around the halls, looking for anything that could make her so upset as to not to hear the possible threat of puppies. She bit her lip. "...Lost my favorite pen and pad!" She threw herself to one side dramatically. She loves that pad and she thought it was dramatic enough, considering she still had it.

"Oh, no! It's ok Bubbles, I'll help you find it." Blossom guaranteed. "Did you check your book bag again?" Bubbles spared her a look.

"No..." She said slightly teary. She'd be great in drama! She was gonna try for a play now. Blossom checked for her. "Found it, it's in there. Pen and all."

"Thanks!" She said with over glee and skipped off. Blossom just sigh at her supposed childish sister and went to her next class.

As Bubbles was skipping fake-happily down the hall she nearly ran Robin over.

"Spanish project, Spanish project, Spanish project!" She yelled running almost purposely into her.

"What?" Bubbles asked, a little confused.

Robin held up a finger as she read; "This project should take the span of 3 weeks, and I expect you to manage your time wisely, do not rush, yada yada yada- Here! I also encourage you to find the help of upper class Spanish students! That's you bubbles!" Robin yelled.

"AHHHHHH!" They both yelled in the middle of the hall, causing stares.

"OK! Oh, thank you robin you're a life saver!" Bubbles squealed again and ran off to her next period before the bell could ring.

"Wow," Mitch, one of Buttercup's friends' said to himself, "I've never seen Bubbles so happy to work on a project." He shrugged walking off to the class he'd be late to.

* * *

"And all the _girls _on my yacht finally agreed to strip off their bathing suits and jump in the pools and won the dare battle." Princess purred, though none of the boys were listening to their childhood "Friend" except maybe Butch.

But Boomer especially wasn't listening.

He was high in his daydream mix with memories of the girl from last night. He was so high in it; he hadn't noticed Princess finally snapping in his face for his attention.

"Boomer-boo! Wake up! What's up! Are you smoking again?" She pouted childishly, like he thought that was cute.

"Huh? Sorry, I was just..." He floated off again, thinking of his mystery girl.

"What?" She almost yelled in anticipated curiosity. Anything to keep his attention this long must've been important. She tried to convince herself it was a car or a game, anything but a-

"A girl he met last night at the club." Brick replied for his awe-struck brother. Princess looked at him bewildered and restrain from shouting to the heavens and settled for a squeak.

"What?" She breathed. These boys were hers. NO ONE could have them. She insisted they didn't want anyone else but her and fought in secret over her anyway. Now _this _one was off in wonderland over _some girl _He met last night! "Why does he look so... entranced?" She breathed, beyond belief.

"Because he _is!_ I think I saw the girl he was with and damn, she was fine." Butch said, not looking up from his playboy magazine. Princess looked at him incredulously. Him too? Surely Brick remained true in who his true love was. If anything, he loved her most, started all the fights and never let his brothers lay a hand without further punishment.

"Don't be so ridiculous." Brick scoffed. Princess sighed in relief. "I must've met 10 pretty girls. I'm sure one was prettier."

Princess was snapped out of her oncoming stupor by Boomer who suddenly slammed Brick's desk.

"Don't you dare say such a thing! That woman was the prettiest person in that room, in this town and on the face of the earth!" He said almost offended.

"Yeah bro, gotta go with Boomer on this one she had a fine ass, big boobs-"

"You too!" Boomer said, pointing a menacing finger at butch.

"Come on guys, get real, you must be blinded by love boomer, and how many girls did you get around to meeting Butch? You must've been dancing with one or two girls while the rest twirked and grinded on you, you never even saw their faces."

"Right..."

Before Boomer could jump in, Princess slammed her hands on the desk, anger in her eyes. "Which club?" Princess growled.

"Y'know, the one nearest our house, uh..." Butch tried to recall the name.

"Michel's best?" Princess hissed angrily. Only whore-witches worked there, it was the only way her boys could have unraveled from her so fast.

"Yeah." Brick confirmed.

Princess stormed off as Boomer continued to defend the "love of his life". Hearing them talk like that was disturbing. She couldn't stand it anymore. She was gonna kill who decided to curse Boomer, and fire the man who hired her. She was gonna start with Lily.

* * *

As soon as bubbles got home she excitedly explained how Robin continually needed her help with her new Spanish project. Of course her sisters didn't have a clue and the professor Ok'd it. She flew off to her car and drove to Robin and Lily's house, respectively, before driving it to the club.

She wore something a little less sexy and didn't dance as good in hopes (well, half hopes) that Boomer wouldn't recognize her in a less recognizable element.

Unfortunately for her, all Boomer could think about was her. And not just what she was wearing or what she danced like but her smile, her voice, her eyes! Not because he wanted to remember her like that, but because he couldn't' stop thinking of her like that. And without going home, he changed into the extra pair of clothes he had at school and flew straight there. He wasn't gonna get drunk so he didn't have to worry about trying to fly home half conscious. All he wanted was her. And he planned on getting her.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter but I plan on making the next one plenty longer, Yay :)**


End file.
